headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Seychelles/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance This is one of the many Character Ideas created by FranceSwitzerland. Seychelles will have blue skin with brown hair and a happy face. He also has a big dolphin mouth, a big dolphin nose and big blue eyes. He doesn't have ears. When Seychelles' Power Button is activated, he will transform in a dolphin. His hair will disappear and he will make some waves to the opponent, which will push him back hard. Also sometimes the opponent goes in a bubble after knocking the waves (The bubbles from South Africa's Costume). Some beaches appear in the background. Power Shots Seychelles has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Dolphins Underwater Shot (Ground Shot) Seychelles transforms into a bigger dolphin. He get fins, a big tail and a head of a dolphin. The ground of the stadium is blue. Also, 3 other dolphins just like Seychelles appear in the stadium. Like France's Power Shot, all the 4 dolphins goes in the underground. Seychelles is the dolphin with the ball. 2 seconds later all the dolphins come out of the ground. If the opponent touches a dolphin, he/she will get eaten and will disappear for 5 seconds. It is then a 100% goal for Seychelles. When the opponent touch Seychelles, the ball will catch hard away and it is hard to bring under control. The opponent will also get eaten. Dolphins Jumping Shot (Air Shot) Seychelles again transforms in a bigger dolphin. The ground of the stadium is also again blue. Again 3 other dolphins appear in the stadium. Now all the dolphins go jumping in the air. When the opponent knocks a dolphin he will again eaten. Seychelles is again the dolphin with the ball. When the opponent knocks one dolphin who isn't Seychelles, it is a 100% goal. Also he then gets eaten and is disappeared for 5 seconds. All the dolphins jump over the goal of the opponent, only Seychelles doesn't. When the opponent knocks Seychelles the ball will again catch hard away and is it is hard to bring the ball under control. The opponent will also eaten. Jumping Dolphin Shot (Counter Attack) Seychelles transforms one more time in a bigger dolphin. The ground of the stadium is one more time blue. Like the Air Shot, Seychelles jump to the goal of the opponent. Now he only jump a bit higher. When the opponent knock Seychelles, again the ball will hard catch away. And the opponent get eaten and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Seychelles always end at the goal of the opponent. This Counter Attack is very hard because Seychelles always try to jump over the opponent. Also when the opponent knock it, he will get eaten and get Seychelles a chance for open goal. Unlock Requirements Reach 200 times the 3rd place in the Major League. Costume Seychelles wears the Palm Tree Costume. After 3 seconds a big palm tree will come out of the ground for the goal of Seychelles. After 3 seconds the Palm Tree disappear. The opponent didn't can make a goal because the Palm Tree stand in the way. This is an SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Seychelles are islands in the Indian Ocean. They lie eastern of Tanzania, Kenya and Somalia. *In the water round Seychelles live Dolphins and that's the reason of the Power Shots and Counter Attack. *Palm Trees live on Seychelles and that's the reason of the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland